Manual de entrenamiento de S.T.A.R.S.
Añadir Nombre Original) |Aparece en = Resident Evil (remake) |Propósito = Aprender a jugar |Contenido = Español= El contenido de este manual se ha redactado para la configuración del mando Tipo A. Si la has cambiado al Tipo B o C los controles pueden diferir. *Cómo ver la PANTALLA DE ESTADO Podrás ver la pantalla de estado en cualquier momento de la partida pulsando el botón Y, a excepción de cuando estés viendo una secuencia o te estén atacando. En esta pantalla podrás: • Armarte • Utilizar objetos • Ver planos • Leer archivos *Cómo VER PLANOS Si estás en la pantalla de estado, selecciona PLANO en la barra del menú. Sólo podrás ver los lugares que ya hayas explorado, a menos que hayas encontrado los planos de otras zonas. *Cómo INTERPRETAR PLANOS Zonas sin colorear: Habitaciones que quedan por explorar Zonas naranja: Habitaciones en las que quedan objetos Zonas verdes: Habitaciones donde has estado y no quedan objetos Puertas rojas: Puertas cerradas con llave Puertas blancas: Puertas que pueden abrirse Puertas azules: Puertas que has atravesado *Cómo EMPUJAR OBJETOS Cuando quieras mover un objeto, ponte delante mirando hacia donde quieres moverlo y mueve el Stick de Control, o el + Panel de Control, en esa dirección. *Cómo SUBIR Y BAJAR Si el objeto te llega a la cintura, acércate a él y pulsa el Botón A. Puedes subirte a objetos tanto móviles como fijos, Para bajarte, pulsa el Botón A cuando estés en el borde. *Cómo ARMARSE En la pantalla de estado escoge el arma que quieres usar y selecciona después LLEVAR. Sólo podrás utilizar el arma que lleves contigo, no importa cuantas tengas en tu arsenal. *Cómo preparar la POSICIÓN DE ATAQUE Mantén pulsado el Botón R. El personaje adoptará una posición de ataque hacia el enemigo más próximo. *Cómo ATACAR Pulsa el Botón A mientras mantienes pulsado el Botón R. Atacarás al enemigo con el arma que lleves contigo. *Cómo realizar un MEDIO GIRO Pulsa el Botón B mientras mueves hacia abajo el Stick de Control o el + Panel de Control. También puedes dar medio giro empleando sólo el Stick C. *Cómo EXAMINAR OBJETOS Señala el objeto en la pantalla de estado y selecciona el comando EXAMINAR para que se muestre la descripción del mismo. *Cómo escapar de una situación embarazosa Ciertos objetos, como los puñales, te permitirán escapar del abrazo de tu enemigo. Aunque no podrás zafarte tan fácilmente si tu agresor te agarra por la espalda. Para llevar un objeto de defensa, dirígete a la pantalla de estado y escógelo en el menú OBJ. DEFENSA. A continuación, selecciona el comando LLEVAR. Si el objeto de defensa está en el modo manual, tendrás que pulsar el Botón L para utilizarlo. |-|Inglés= If you have changed your controller type to TYPE-B or to TYPE-C, please keep in mind that the contents explained here correlates with controller TYPE-A. -- How to view your STATUS SCREEN—Press the Y Button during the game. (You will not be able to view the STATUS SCREEN during Cut-Scenes or while being attacked.) In the STATUS SCREEN you'll be able to do the following things. - Equip Weapons - Use items - View maps - Read files—How to VIEW MAP—In the STATUS SCREEN select MAP from the menu bar, or simply push the Z Button during the game. If you have not obtained a map, only the places you have explored will be displayed. -- How to READ MAPS—uncolored room(s): Unexplored room(s). orange room(s): Room(s) with still items left. green room(s): Explored room(s) without any items left. red door: Locked door. white door: Unlocked door. blue door: Door you've been through. -- How to PUSH THINGS—When there is a movable object, face the object in the direction you want to push it and press the Control Stick (+ Control Pad) in the direction you are facing. -- CLIMBING ON & CLIMBING DOWN—Walk up to an object that's waist high of the character, and then press the A Button. (You can climb on movable objects as well.) To CLIMB DOWN from an object, press the A Button while standing on the edge of the object. -- How to EQUIP WEAPONS—In the STATUS SCREEN select the "weapon" you want armed, then select the "EQUIP" command. (Even if you have a weapon you must EQUIP it in order for you to attack.) -- ATTACKING STANCE—Hold down the R Button. (The player will take an attacking stance towards the closest enemy.) -- How to ATTACK—While holding down the R Button, press the A Button. (You can attack the enemy with the weapon you have equipped.) -- 180 DEGREE TURN—While pressing down the Control Stick (or the + Control Pad), press the B Button. (This can also be done using the C Stick alone.) -- EXAMINE AN ITEM—From the STATUS SCREEN select an ITEM and then select the EXAMINE command. (The details of the item will be displayed.) -- Emergency Evade—Using DEFENSE ITEMS such as Daggers, will allow you to escape momentarily when grabbed by an enemy. (However, you will not be able to escape when the enemy grabs you from behind.) To equip a DEFENSE ITEM, go to the STATUS SCREEN, and then select an ITEM from the DEFENSE ITEM menu. Then select the EQUIP command. If your DEFENSE ITEM mode is set to MANUAL in the Controller Settings, you must press the L Button to use the DEFENSE ITEM. }} Descripción El Manual de entrenamiento de S.T.A.R.S. es una guía de instrucciones para principiantes acerca de como jugar al Resident Evil (remake). Ubicación Aparece en la sección de archivos del juego como el primer archivo a leer. en:S.T.A.R.S. Manual Categoría:Archivos Categoría:Archivos de Resident Evil Categoría:Resident Evil